1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior window framing system, and more particularly to a decorative interior window framing system using fixed frames that are pre-assembled to correspond to standardized window dimensions.
2. Background Information
Building and home construction typically involves constructing several window openings to allow views of the outdoors, to allow natural light to enter, and to ventilate interior spaces. After a window is secured in place in such an opening, drywall is erected to surround the window and to cover any exposed electrical components or other hardware present in the supporting walls. It is very difficult, however, to cut drywall panels so that the edges of the window openings are perfectly straight and smooth and can meet to form a perfectly straight corner along the edges. Also, when drywall is cut, the edges of the drywall are left exposed. The exposed drywall core tends to crumble unless such edges are concealed and protected.
Drywall tape, comprising narrow strips of paper, may be used to protect drywall edges exposed at the cut edges. According to conventional methods, drywall tape is first applied to edges of abutting drywall and is then covered with wet plaster, commonly known as “mud.” The plaster may then be feathered and smoothed along the edges of the tape to conceal the demarcations where the tape attaches to the drywall. When the wet plaster has dried, which often takes an entire day, the tape and drywall can be painted or otherwise covered with a wall covering.
A metal bead is another device commonly used to lend strength and durability to drywall corners. Conventional metal beads are configured in an L-shape comprised of elongated perforated strips of metal, such as galvanized steel. Such metal beads are typically positioned to extend along an outside corner within a room, such as the corner adjoining a window jamb and adjacent wall. The flanges of a metal bead are nailed into place through the drywall and into internal stud members located under the drywall. Wet plaster is then applied to cover the metal bead, and the edges of the plaster are smoothed and feathered in an attempt to conceal the juncture between the bead and the drywall.
The sheer number of such window finishing processes and the numerous people involved in performing such processes often result in non-uniform window openings having irregular edge/corner surfaces and dimensions. Further, such window openings are often out of square with the window pane, as the window finishing processes tend to obscure the relationship between the window opening and the window pane.
Traditional methods of providing and installing a decorative window frame to frame an interior window opening require customizing the decorative window frame, and often each element of the decorative window frame, to the resulting irregular window opening. As a result, framed window opening dimensions traditionally vary from window to window even within a single room. In addition, framed window openings traditionally tend to be out of square with the installed window. As a result of such inconsistencies, mass producing decorative window frames is often economically unfeasible, as such frames require considerable labor and expense to render them usable in connection with any particular window opening. Further, existing decorative window frames usually require modification to receive and support a standard window covering therein.
In short, despite the fact that windows are typically manufactured in standardized sizes, the process of constructing window openings typically results in the creation of window openings that are slightly off of the exact standardized dimensions, making it impossible to mass produce standardized interior window frames and standardized interior window coverings that do not need to be subsequently custom fit for each individual window opening.